


Someone Like You

by bonk



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, The Question: Pipeline
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonk/pseuds/bonk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it’s easy to forget. And with help, it’s even easier to pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from the DC Kink Meme and a sort of opposite perspective on the fill "Analogous" by Anonymous.

Their lips crush together in desperation—or maybe in a momentary lapse of judgement. Maybe it’s the heat of the moment. The surge of energy returning home from a successful mission and foregoing the front door to swoop in through the window. 

Maybe it’s something else entirely. Whatever it is, once sense returns to the Question’s mind, she doesn’t make any effort to stop it.

There is something distinctively different in this kiss and the way Huntress knows how to work the pseudoderm mask. There’s no hesitation in how it must feel to press lips against synthetic skin free of curves and imperfections and features. None of the usual uncertainty. This is different. Helena is learned. 

She’s done this before. 

When Helena’s fists wrap the fabric of Renee’s trenchcoat and yank to bring her in closer, Renee finally hesitates, pulling back. Her voice is low, breath heavy against Helena’s ear, pseudoderm-smooth cheek pressed against the side of the Huntress's mask. “Helena—Tot—” she whispers. 

“Think you can stay quiet?” Helena challenges in a low purr and electricity ignites through Renee’s body, stirring wild in the pit of her stomach in a thousand different ways. In the darkness, lit only by the moon through the window of the lighthouse, everything suddenly feels familiar. The silhouette of the mask, the fall of her hair. Renee’s mind turns colors against her. Purple and white and black into black and black and red. Blood red, fire red, true red. 

 _Think you can stay quiet?_ and she knows yes. Charlie won’t wake up, not in the state he’s in. It’s the night after Hanukkah and Kate never before has had this much passion to fool around on the High Holy Days.  

But this isn’t Kate. 

Renee breathes a laugh to bring herself back to reality. “Can you?” 


End file.
